Remember When
by iamrotting
Summary: "Remember when we did this? Yeah, I remembered that. Do you?" One-shot, two-shot, three-shot four! Just kidding, there are only three shots.
1. Chapter 1: Remember When

"Hey, Anna...?"

"Yo, Els! Where are you? Rapunzel and the gang are starving! Did you buy the pizza?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I brought the pizza... but, I don't think I can make it."

"What? Why?"

"Traffic is really bad right now."

"Oh, okay, just take your time. We're just playing video games right now—Kristoff, stop shooting me! Goddamn it, hold on, Els. I love you."

"Okay."

"So, what's up? You don't sound too good right now."

"I'm fine. Let's talk about something before I doze off from the horrible traffic."

"Sure, how should I entertain you, my love?"

"Remember that time when we were still in high school when you tripped and fell down in front of me and Olaf and your skirt was lifted up and your panties were shown? I just stared at your bum all flustered."

"Oh, yeah. That time we were strangers to each other. God, it was embarrassing."

"Remember that time when I was constantly sending you notes of apology because of that? You were really annoyed and decided to talk to me. And when you saw me, the first thing you said was, "you look beautiful," and got super flustered."

"Geez, that was one time!"

"Remember that time when we started hanging out together, you kept clinging onto my arm and ramble about everything and I would just stop you each time when you got out of topic?"

"Remember that time when you came into my home in the middle of the night with nothing but your pajamas and pillow because you missed me? My parents started yelling at us after hearing us laugh and talk when I took you up to my bedroom to sleep. You weren't allowed to come to my home for a month, but you did it anyway."

"Remember that time when you were crying because you got rejected by Hans to prom when we were seniors and shut me out for days? When you came out of your room, I asked you to go to prom with me and immediately you shouted yes and hugged me until my bones were at the verge of breaking? That was the happiest time of my life."

"Remember that time when I confessed to you, right after prom night, you told me that you were in love with me too? I asked you for how long and you said you didn't remember? I told you I remembered having these feelings for you ever since you started hanging out with me and that every time you'd smile or laugh, I would just stare at you until you'd notice."

"Elsa... what are you saying?"

"Remember that time when you got extremely sick and nobody was around to take care of you? I had to skip school and go straight to your home to take care of you. I was making you food when you got out of bed and smiled at me, horribly and told me that you were fine and there was no need to do anything for you? You almost fell down until I caught you and carried you back to bed. You said sorry for being such a clumsy person with such a raspy voice and let out a little laugh, I almost cried. It broke my heart."

"Remember that time when you wanted me to be beside you when you decided to tell your parents that you were gay? You were nervous, but I continued to tell you that you shouldn't and should be proud instead. You were holding my hand so tightly when you told them. They didn't know we were dating yet and hugged us with our hands still entangled in front of them."

"Remember that time when we first had sex? You had no idea what you were doing and I had to lead the way. You asked me if you made me feel good. I answered yes. You weren't satisfied with just a yes and we made out again. We ended up doing it all night."

"Elsa—"

"Remember that time when you asked me how much I love you? I told you infinity and beyond. You laughed and said, that's what people in romance novel would say and I replied, a couple needs to be somewhat cheesy sometimes. You stayed quiet and let me kiss you."

"E-Elsa, where are you?"

"Remember that time when we both graduated from college and I was supposed to do a speech? I was staring at you the whole time and you were crying so happily. At the last of part of the speech, I said, I love you Anna to the audience and everyone were getting up from their seats and started cheering, throwing their caps up in the air, including the professors. That time was the time when your parents found out that you were dating me. You ran up to stage and kissed me. Everyone was crazy about us for the whole day."

"Remember that time when you told me that you wanted to move in with me when I got a place? I answered yes. You hugged me and the second thing you said was if we could adopt a cat or two. I refused. But you continued to ask me once or twice every day and finally I gave in and let you adopt one. You said that it was now our child."

"Remember that time when we had our first argument? It was about the job that I was working on. I couldn't spend a lot of time with you because of that and you got frustrated. You shut me out for days and didn't even talk to me. Every time I passed your room, I would tell you that I love you. You didn't say anything at first, but then one time, when I knocked on your door, you immediately opened it and hugged me tightly, saying nothing. You dragged me to bed and we cuddled until we both fell asleep."

"Remember that time when you decided to take your first test for your driver's license? You were nervous. But you needed it for work. So I helped you study for days until we were all tired. One time, when you fell asleep, I carried you to bed with me and slept with you until the next morning. We were completely late for the exam and had to reschedule."

"Remember that time when I took you to the amusement park? You loved going to all kinds of rides and told me that you would go to all of them no matter what. It rained that day. But you convinced me to continue. We went to the Ferris wheel, by the time evening came and the rain subsided. You told me how much you loved me and I answered you back with a kiss."

"Elsa... you're scaring me. W-what are you doing? S-Stop it..."

"Remember that time when you got fired from your job and came home drunk? I was scared because you were yelling nonsense, throwing things around. You started crying. I had to soothe you and hug you until you fell asleep, talking in your sleep. You said that you were trash and deserved to die. I was startled and decided to wake you up. You woke up and I brought you a cup of water with shaking hands. You asked me why I was shaking. I told you that you wanted to die and I hugged you and continued to say I love you and that you were everything to me."

"Remember that time when I asked you how much you loved me again? You laughed and spread your arms and told me that you loved me by this much. I told you that you were acting like a high school kid. You said that we should relive our memories for once."

"Remember when our cat had baby kitties? You were so excited and had three of them in both arms. You told me to take pictures of them and I did. You spent so much times with those kitties that I thought you forgot about me. I started ignoring you and you noticed right away. I asked you if kitties were more important than me. You replied by asking if I was jealous of kitties. I said yes and you kissed me, saying that I was your world, your only world. You then convinced me to have sex."

"Remember that time when I brought you a promise ring? You started to tear up because you thought it was an engagement ring. You were disappointed when I told you it wasn't and it was a bit too early to be engaged. But you were still happy and said that you would keep it on forever. You still have it on now."

"Please... stop it, Elsa. Tell me where you're at. I'm watching the news right now. Please tell me you're not over there. Please!"

"Remember that time when I thought you cheated on me because you smelled like lavender instead of chocolate? I started yelling at you, crying in front of you and told you that we should just break up. You said that you spilled perfume all over yourself and told me to ask Belle. So I did. And what you said was true and I started to have a real guilt trip because you started locking the door to our bedroom. I could hear you crying behind the door. I made you a cake as an apology and left it in front of the door before I went to the guest room to sleep. The cake was gone the next day and I figured you ate it before going to work."

"Just... stop... Elsa... listen to me... where are you? I love you. Come home, Elsa. L-Let's eat the pizza and play games, alright? W-We're starving right now. J-Just come home!"

"Remember that time when I decided to propose to you? We were in Paris that time, in front of the Eiffel Tower. You were crying and everyone surrounded us were yelling in French. You asked what they were saying. I told you that they wanted us to kiss. And so we did. I told you that I loved you."

"Remember that time during our wedding ceremony? I told you that you were beautiful in that dress. You said I looked prettier. And when we took a vow and kissed, you carried me as everyone cheered. You said you love me over and over again. But I didn't hear you over the shouting and just ended up laughing. After that... I never really got to say it much. We've been married for two years already, and we never say these things to each other anymore. I thought our love was over. I really did, but then I realized how much you mean to me now."

"Stop... it... No... please..."

"So I'm just going to take this chance to say this because I'm sure that things are going to change and I hope it wouldn't while I'm gone. I want you to take care of yourself and not get sick. I want you to have a happy life. I want you to forgive me for everything that I've done to hurt your feelings. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and that you're my whole world. I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this, baby. But I just want you to know... that... I... love..."

"El... sa?"

* * *

**Well... this happened.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Okay

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, gasping from her dream, letting herself submit into confusion and fear. She was huffing and puffing, sweating rapidly as she quickly sat up.

Anna touched her face, unsure if it was just sweats that were clinging onto her or if it was just the tears.

"E-Elsa..." She began to look around in panic, finding no one besides her sleeping in peace. Oh no.

"E-Elsa!" she shouted, her eyes widened in fear, trying to crawl out the bed, but too weak to even do that when she was just trembling so much. She was crying now.

"E-Elsa! W-where are you?! P-Please!" she stuttered in her weeping, and only managed to fall down from the bed and to the floor. God, the way she trembled and crawled to find her girlfriend was horrifying, almost to the point that it was unbearable to watch.

Anna was crying way too hard. She couldn't even make a sound. She couldn't even make it out to the doorway, until she found a pair of legs in front of her from her blurry visions.

She looked up, finding Elsa in front of her, all scared and startled and breathless as if she came running to her from miles away. Elsa was sweating, but it was only because she went out on a morning run.

Anna was still trembling, whimpering Elsa's name quietly as she grabbed Elsa's ankle, looking up to the blonde as if she wanted warmth and comfort. So, Elsa immediately crouched down, cupping her face into her own hands, making sure that Anna was looking up at her. And she was.

"Oh my god... what happened?" Elsa was quiet, but she was shocked to see someone that bright and happy would be down on the floor, weeping and shaking as if she'd gone crazy.

"E-Elsa..." Anna began reaching for her cheeks, her hair, arms, hips, everything. She began to chuckle to herself in relief. "Oh my god... you're alive..." She laughed in relief, looking up to Elsa's eyes that were so confused.

"Y-You're alive!" she said. "...you're... alive..." she was crying now. Hard. She wasn't sure if she wanted to touch Elsa now, even to give her a tight hug. But Elsa did it for her, embracing her into her warmth and comfort.

"You're... alive... Elsa..." she cried, tears streaming down heavily and down on Elsa's shoulder. The blonde nodded with a worried smile, kissing Anna's forehead.

"Yeah, it's okay now. I'm okay. You're okay, baby. You're okay..." she whispered, soothing Anna's back and letting her fingers run down her auburn, sweaty hair. But Anna continued to cry on her shoulder, and Elsa let her, continuing to whisper soft, sweet nothing to her.

And for a while, they stayed like this until Anna's crying calmed down into cute little hiccups and sniffles. Anna was quite satisfied and was well comforted.

"Hey..." Elsa whispered. Anna just held onto her, gripping her harder than ever, almost to the point where Elsa was aching from the nail marks. The blonde patted on Anna's back.

"Hey... stop clinging on me like that or else I'm going to have to tickle you."

Anna shook her head, a pout coming up to her puffy cheeks. Elsa was very tempted to roll her eyes at her, but only gave in to a bitter sweet smile.

"Come on, baby," she whispered to Anna. She could feel Anna shift a little, her hands gripping only lightly now until she really let go of Elsa. But instead of staring at her girlfriend, Anna just stared down on her hand.

Anna found herself listening to Elsa shifting on the floor until she was crossed legged, sitting down.

There was silence all over them as Elsa tried to figure out what was wrong with her girl.

Anna was sweating for sure when Elsa brushed the girl's wet fringes away from her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Elsa whispered.

Immediately, Anna shook her head.

"You're still shaking," she whispered, grabbing onto Anna's unresisting, but jerking hand as if she didn't want to be touched. Elsa held onto it, not letting go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa was patient. There wasn't a word that came out of Anna's mouth for a long time, but she only let out a little nod. With a smile, Elsa did the same thing, getting up from the floor.

"Let's get comfortable in bed, alright?" she said. Anna just nodded again, getting up and almost falling back down because of her shaking legs until Elsa caught her.

The blonde chuckled. "Careful there," she whispered. And as patient as ever, Elsa slowly, painfully slowly, led Anna back to bed.

Pulling a blanket over them, Anna just laid down, looking at the blonde who was staring back at her. They stayed silent for a while, one girl with such a devastated expression and another with just a gentle smile, laying her hand on the other girl's hair, soothing her into comfort.

"You're okay," Elsa whispered. Anna nodded, this time, smiling just a little bit.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked. The younger girl nodded again as if it was the only thing she could ever do.

"You can start whenever you're ready, baby."

And that she did. It only took about two minutes until Anna really spoke. Of course, she was just trying to calm herself, telling herself not to panic or cry, trying to choose careful words so that she, herself, wouldn't get hurt by her own words.

"I had a nightmare..." she said, her fingers playing around with each other in the process of speaking.

Elsa blinked; surprised that she would actually get one. "W-what? But you never get any. You've told me that before... that... that you barely had any nightmares for the past five years."

Anna let out a little shrug. "Well, I got one... about you."

"Me?" That was even more of a surprise.

She nodded, taking a deep breath now. "So... you were driving at night in the rain with a box of pizza in the backseat..."

There was a pause and a nod from Elsa, showing that she was listening carefully.

"You got into a car crash and... and..." Anna was swallowing her tears, her fear and cries for help and comfort. So Elsa brought her into comfort, letting Anna wrap her arms around her waist, letting herself wrap her arms around Anna's head, smelling a mix of sweat and cinnamon. Elsa shushed her into comfort, kissing her head repeatedly as if Anna was a baby.

She pulled away to look at Anna's face, her eyes widened and oh, so scared. The blonde gulped.

"What happened? Did I—"

"Y-You died..." she muttered on Elsa's chest.

Oh. Now, that was just devastating.

Elsa wasn't even bothered by it. And if she was, she'd just smile. That, she did, alright.

"Oh, silly," Elsa said. That reaction made Anna look up to her. "I'm right here, right in front of you, hugging you. As you can see, I'm more alive than ever."

Anna pouted. "I was scared. I panicked. You weren't even sleeping next to me!"

Now that was just unfair. Elsa was beginning to feel very guilty.

"I... went out for a morning run. You were sleeping so nicely, so I decided not to disturb you."

But still, Anna didn't want excuses. "I thought we promised that we would tell anything to each other. What happened to the promise?"

Yikes. "Um... alright, just listen, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No." She said that as she nuzzled herself against Elsa's chest. "You stink." Her voice was muffled against Elsa's skin.

"What did you expect? I ran half a mile and back."

"You suck. And you stink."

Elsa nodded, chuckling on top of her girl's head. "I know. Are you alright now?"

Anna nodded with a bitter smile, looking up to Elsa, letting her lips meet Elsa's. "You broke the promise. What do I get as an apology?"

"But I already apologized!"

"I don't care..."

Elsa sighed. But indeed, she gave in. "What do you want, your majesty?"

Anna was quiet for a moment, but only for a short moment until she hugged Elsa again.

"To not leave me. Ever again."

God, that just pained Elsa.

"Do you hear me?" Anna asked, waving a hand to Elsa's blank expression.

With a blink, Elsa nodded with a very promising smile. "I'll be here. Don't worry. I'll tell you anything. I promise." She embraced Anna closer and tighter towards her.

"I love you," Elsa whispered. "You're okay."

"I'm okay..." Anna muttered.

And they stayed like this for a while, almost to the point they would fall asleep into each other's hug, listening to the clock ticking away.

Elsa heard Anna smacking her lips and looked down. "You thirsty?" she asked softly.

"Yeah..."

"Alright, I'll get you something to drink. Do you want any breakfast now?" And Anna's stomach growled just in time.

"Well, there's your answer," Anna chuckled nervously and still a bit shy.

Elsa was now laughing, shaking her head. "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles today," she answered. "With chocolate syrup please."

"Of course, milady. Anything for you." Elsa let go of her arms around Anna and let it cup her face, kissing her forehead. "I'll just be downstairs," she whispered this time.

But Anna was so unsure and so insecure. Ignoring those two feelings, she nodded with a bitter smile, knowing that Elsa wouldn't get out of the house until another two hours for work.

"Okay... I'll just sleep."

"I'll wake you up when it's done," Elsa whispered, getting out of bed. When she was behind the doorway, she looked back, seeing Anna already falling asleep. The girl smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Goodnight, baby," she whispered. "I'll always be there for you... Be happy."

When Anna woke up, she was facing the wall. She stayed that way until she had the energy to turn around, seeing an empty space next to her, blankets neatly and tidied up on the bed. She scratched her head and sat up, looked around. The room was glowing with sunlight now. It was evening.

"Elsa...?" she called.

Silence.

"Elsa..."

Silence.

"Elsa!"

Silence.

The clock continued to tick.

She decided to get out of bed and search for her, but only to find her eyes meeting with her desk that was next to Elsa's and a picture. Anna managed to get her hands on the picture in frame.

They looked so happy together in their college graduation gowns.

She smiled widely at the sight of it. What was taking Elsa so long to answer her back, she wondered.

"Elsa, is the food ready yet?!" she yelled, turning to the empty doorway.

Silence.

Anna groaned.

"Jeez, Elsa, where the hell—"

She paused, staring at the empty doorway for a while.

Anna stared at the picture once more and then towards the doorway and back again, letting her fingers run along Elsa's side. Tears were plopped down slowly from her cheeks to the frame.

"Elsa...? Are... you still here...?"


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Right Here

"Hey, Els," Anna said, clutching onto the bouquet of flowers, crinkling the wrappings, looking down. "Mind if I sit?"

She sat down regardless and placed the bouquet of flowers down on the moist grass, sighing as wind continued to blow over them.

"It's such a nice day outside," she said, letting herself lie down on the grass. She turned to her wife. "I wish you're here right now to experience this."

She looked up the blue sky, clouds slowly moving with the wind.

"It's been three years, Els," Anna muttered, letting out a chuckle. "It gets pretty lonely sometimes without you around."

"Besides, you're always not around, anyway." She smiled.

"Kristoff hasn't changed much, well, besides him getting a girlfriend, but that's all there is to it. You guys used to be such a nice friends, always teasing each other, fist bumping each other when you guys got the chance to. He misses that, Elsa."

The wind blew, fringes flinging away and up from Anna's forehead as she continued to look up to the sky as if Elsa was talking to her.

She chuckled. "Yeah, he misses you. We all do." Turning to her beautiful blonde now. Her smile faded into just a small bitter sweet grin. It was hard for her to make a perfect smile. She'd always been able to make a great, beautiful smile though.

"I miss you," she muttered, looking at her wife. The silence was soothing, quiet, and quite sad too.

"Hey, guess what?" Anna sat up from the grass, smiling widely this time. This was rare.

"Rapunzel and Eugene are getting married soon! They're having a child, isn't that great?"

Her laugh was very beautiful, joyful and of course, cheerful, and just everything Elsa had imagined and loved. She could imagine Elsa smiling at her now, arms crossed, nodding her head like how she'd always do when she was listening to someone.

"You know, Elsa," she began, sighing as she looked at her wife. "I feel happy now. Everyone's supporting me and everything. I feel like I'm becoming a burden to everyone."

Anna laughed again, pushing her fringes back. "Well, I still do get depressed sometimes. I ended up going to therapy one time through Rapunzel's recommendation. It's more like she forced me into it. It did make me feel a lot better though."

"And when I do actually feel down, you know, I drink. You once told me not to drink anymore, but you broke your promise, I broke that rule too. It's at least fair. Let me live a little, alright?"

"I don't stay home a lot now too. Usually I would just go to Rapunzel's home and sleep over there. It gets my mind off of things. I don't really like empty houses either."

She sighed, looking at her wife in complete silence. "I'm forgetting how you smell like and how you would always wrinkle your nose. It looks so cute when you do that."

"I always watch our videos too. It just... makes me so happy... so sad that you're not here for me anymore. I'd always watch the ones where you would just wake up first and tape us right after, kissing me everywhere, tickling me, touching me where I didn't want to be touched and telling me to wake up and even yelling at me, kicking me until I would fall out of bed. You'd always laugh at me when I get extremely grumpy and pouty, you know? It's kind of sweet and cute. You always love taking videos of us. And that's pretty cute."

"That one time when I videotaped you, you were angry at me. You were jealous of the kitties that our cat had given birth to. It's so cute because you were pouting and mumbling, kicking your feet on the floor and not even looking at me."

Anna smiled at those memories, laughing when she remembered how Elsa would run to the bathroom with the kitties, locking them out.

"Oh, I just realized. I haven't seen you for a week. Did you miss me?"

"It's been busy, you know? Work has been busy. Weselton's been a huge dick, making me stay late in office recently."

"Your mom and dad call me every day, telling me how I'm doing and all that. It's getting pretty annoying sometimes, but they're my parents too so it's nice too."

"It's very hard now. Without you, things are extremely hard. I miss your cooking. I don't even know how to cook, but I'm learning from your mom. It reminds me of your cooking sometimes. And... It just makes me want to cry whenever I taste her cooking, because... it's just..." She sighed, breathing in and out, letting her eyes get all blurry from tears.

"I just..." She looked down to the grass, brushing her hair away from her eyes, forcing out a bitter chuckle in the process.

"I really miss the way you cook, Elsa..."

"You said you'll stay with me until the end. But here you are, lying down in front of me."

She sniffled from her held in cries before reaching for the bouquet of flowers, playing around with the petals.

"Forget I said that. Here, look, I remember you saying that you love the smell of lilies. So I brought them. It's so white and so beautiful and clean, it reminds me of you."

A little laugh came out from her. "Actually, just everything I touch and look at reminds me of you, so don't mind me, Els."

She brought the flowers to her nose, giving it a little sniff, letting out a wide grin.

"Gosh, you're so right. It smells amazing..."

Suddenly, before Anna could even realize, tears were already flowing down her cheeks, her eyes blurred as she stared at her wife, not even realizing what was happening.

She touched her cheeks, feeling big droplets of tears falling, dripping lazily until it made contact with the petals.

Anna was astonished. But she was in denial and continued to smile, and laugh as if nothing was happening.

She quickly wiped her tears away, chuckling away.

"Gosh, what has gotten into me?"

But it just wouldn't stop. The tears just continued to rush down her cheeks, never slowing down, never stopping.

"Oh my god..." she said, fanning herself this time to stay cool. "T-This needs to stop."

It wouldn't stop.

And so she gave in and really just looked at her wife for a long amount of time until she really started to cry, bawling her eyes out, and engulfing herself in total devastation.

"Y-You promised me that you would stay with me!" she cried, curling herself up, wrapping herself in her own arms. "Why did you break that promise?!" Oh, she was angry at Elsa. She was angry at herself.

"Why did you leave me?!"

She let herself cry even harder for a few moments, until it softened so that she could at least get a clear look on her wife.

"You... promised..." she cried out.

Anna let her fingers traced the surface of the gravestone, on the picture of Elsa, her name, date of birth and death. Elsa was smiling in the picture and it made Anna's heart ache as she continued to stare at her wife.

"I miss you so... much, Elsa..."

"Where... are you now...?"


End file.
